Ice Cold Knight
by randomplotbunny
Summary: Mr. Freeze has gone off the deep end. Can Batman stop him before it's too late? And can the Joker save his Batsy from the aftermath? BatmanxJoker
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

Gotham City was without its protector- not that anyone was aware of this yet. And if the surviving villains had anything to say about it no-one would.

It had all started with the first snow fall of the new year...

Mr. Freeze had taken it into his head that the criminals of Gotham were the ones responsible for his continued failures, not any flaw in his plans. If it weren't for them then the Batman wouldn't be kept sharp enough to best him at every turn.

To say he had finally lost the last vestiges of his sanity is putting it mildly.

He started with the numerous street thugs that the police never arrested, and then moved on to the whole populace of Black Gate. By the time the police realized he was doing anything he had taken the inmates of Arkham as well.

He covered his tracks well and it took Batman a full day to find him on an oil rig pulled in for maintenance in the harbor. He might not have found him if not for the ice burg he was building to one side of the rig.

When he arrived there was no sign of the crew or any of the criminal abductees.

While searching for Freeze, or anyone at all, he stumbled across a thick layer of ice across an alcove. Melting it with his pin laser he found five of the Arkham inmates: Two-Face, Riddler, Ivy, Harvey and the Joker.

Trying not to let himself wonder where the thousands of other criminals could possibly be, Batman directed the group to where he had left his Batboat and continued his search before they could say anything.

It wasn't much longer before he found the ice man. Dodging a freeze beam, he threw a baterang for distraction and they began the fight.

It was a terrible battle.

Freeze would ice over Batman, Batman would use sonic heaters to free himself.

Batman would begin to dismantle Freeze's refrigeration suit, Freeze would spray liquid nitrogen at him.

And the oil rig suffered more and more damage. Fires began all over, and finally the whole structure blew. The two combatants were sent over the side nearest the large ice burg Freeze had made.

Climbing up the jagged side, Batman coughed up sea water- if he noticed the blood mixed with it he ignored it, he had a mad man to catch.

Once on top of the icy structure he realized that it wasn't made entirely of ice. It was mostly made up of bodies.

All the criminals he had been trying to find were frozen in the giant ice-cube!

His mind went blank. The pain in his lungs receded as the shock took over.

Looking at his feet he saw he was standing on Penguin's chest.

Bain was just to his right and Catwoman to his left.

Over further was Firefly in frozen flight and... so many more.

Something was breaking inside him. He couldn't hold himself together anymore.

Every villain he had ever put away- dead.

Every person he had ever felt a connection to- even if he hadn't admitted it until now- gone.

Every last person- except for five...

"Beautiful, isn't it? My greatest work. A solid embodiment of all that is vile in this world. And you, standing above it all as you always have. You shall make my work complete. And then I shall retrieve the last of the filth from your boat and lay them at your feet." Taking aim with his freeze gun he was suddenly hit with a baterang in his face shield.

Then a fist smashed through his armor plating.

As hands began to tear his life-sustaining suit to pieces, pain began to make itself known across his iced over nerve endings.

Looking up at his attacker- his killer- from his new position on his back, Freeze had a moment of clarity just before a foot smashed through his face shield and continued on through his skull.

He, Mr. Freeze, had been the one to finally break the great Batman.

Batman kept pounding into the pile of grease and metal that was once his enemy until his brain finally caught up with his actions.

Panting and coughing, breathing harder than he should have even if he had just murdered someone, he looked down at what he had just done... and felt nothing.

He was empty. No disgust. No remorse. No anything.

Walking to the edge of the floating tomb he called for his boat to come get him. Gliding to the deck he set the autopilot for his personal dock and sat down.

Ignoring the five sets of eyes staring at him, Batman removed his mask and cowl.

"I'm done." As he began to cough once more- he could no longer ignore the pain in his lungs- he might have heard a gasped 'Bruce?' from Two-Face, but what he mostly heard was Ivy.

"Harley! Get over here! He's coughing blood and freezing. I need your help!"

Opening his eyes- he didn't remember closing them- he sought out a pair of sharp green eyes. As he began to pass out he had only one thought in mind:

Would the Joker ever be able to forgive him for what he had just done?

JOKERJOKERJOKERJOKERJOKERJOKER

Alfred Pennyworth was an unflappable man. He had seen much in his long life, even before his young ward had taken up crime-fighting.

So when a ragged band of villains showed up in the Batboat with an unconscious- and unmasked- Batman, he took it all in his stride.

"What happened?" He directed himself to the two women as they seemed like the ones who were taking care of his masters health at the moment.

"It was Freeze!" Harley supplied in her high-pitched voice. Ivy gave him a more concise report.

"He must have been hit several times by Freeze's cold beam, and then the oil rig blew up and he went in the water. He's been coughing up blood since he removed his mask and passed out soon after that." As she spoke Alfred had led them to lay his Master on a medical table at one side of the cave.

"If any of you have medical training then I'll gladly accept your assistance, the rest of you should head up stairs and give me some room to work." Moving on automatic at the sheer command in the older man's voice, a the three male villains left the two ladies and the butler to their work.

Two hours later they had Bruce stablized. Leading the two exhausted ladies upstairs he found the three, equally exhausted, men sitting in his kitchen looking lost.

Taking control of the situation as best he could- he needed to keep them all contained as well to preserve his Master's secret- he set about getting the group in front of a warm fire with plenty of hot soothing tea. Perhaps he would find out the full set of events now.

Once he had settled everyone with a blanket and a warm mug he gave them a moment to collect themselves as he made up some guest chambers. Returning, he noticed a shifting in the sitting arrangement.

Two-Face and Riddler were snuggled up together, as were Ivy and Harley. The Joker was the only one alone, but he was staring at the fire rather intensely so the butler let him be.

"I have rooms ready for you all whenever you decide you need them. Although I would like to know what happened tonight I will not press. I will be downstairs with my Master if you need anything." Giving a small nod to the group of docile super villains, the butler turned to leave. He turned back as the Joker began to speak.

"Freeze finally lost it. He killed everyone else, and we're only alive because Batsy got to us in time. But that isn't what will affect him the most from all of this." Taking a deep breath as if to settle himself, everyone tensed. What could be bad enough to make the Joker nervous?

"He killed Freeze tonight." The Joker finally whispered. At Alfred's gasp and the others' objections he glared at them all with a fire burning in his eyes.

"Listen! He was covered in blood! That special black sludge kind that only Freeze had! And he had flecks of skin and brain matter all over him. If you don't believe me go look at his dirty costume yourselves! I'm sure you'll see that he didn't cough it all up himself!" Wiping away what might have been a tear, the Joker stalked out of the room.

In the silence that descended over the room only Harley's quiet sobs could be heard.

"Sir?" Ivy finally spoke, clearly addressing the butler.

"Alfred, please, and how may I help you?" He would need to think over what the Joker had said later, but for now he had guests to attend to.

"Alfred. Can you please show us to our rooms? It has been a long day."

"Of course, my dear. Right this way." As he showed the group of four to their rooms he had no doubt that some shifting would take place in the night, and by morning two of the rooms would be empty. He was happy with this fact though, everyone could use some comfort tonight.

Having settled his guests Alfred went to check on his Master, and found the Joker already there.

"Do you know Geeves, I've been trying for years to get him to break; but I never thought he would. Now that he has..." The clown trailed off, clearly unable to articulate everything he was thinking.

Taking pity on the confused clown the old man rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Love is like that. Never knowing what you want until it's not there anymore..."

"You think we're in love?" Incredulous green eyes lit upon the old retainer.

"I think you two have been dancing around each other, not knowing how to bridge the gap between you. But know he has crossed that gap." Patting the clown's shoulder in reassurance, the butler moved away.

"The question now is this: Are you going to help him come to terms with what he has done when he wakes up? Or are you going abandon him just when he needs you the most?" When no response was forth coming from the clown, Alfred headed for the stairs.

"Call me if anything changes, and do think over what I have said." With one final look at the brooding Joker, the butler left the cave.

Some might call him crazy for leaving a vulnerable Batman alone with the mad clown, but the old man knew better. He had known for years that his Master was in love with the Joker, and one look at the clown showed him that those feelings were returned in full. His Master couldn't be safer than where he was right now, with who was watching over him.

Walking back up to the Manor to prepare for the next day the butler left the Clown Prince alone with his injured Dark Knight.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hey! I finally got around to finishing this, yeah me! Now on to the story!_

**Disclaimer: So not mine.**

It had been three months since Freeze's' attack, and the city of Gotham was still in a state of shock. Every super villain, mob boss and petty cut throat was dead and gone... and so was the Batman.

It had started out as a rumor: that Batman had decided to follow into death all the criminals he had spent his life chasing after insuring that Freeze wouldn't pose a threat to his city once he was gone.

Three months had passed and no-one could refute such rumors.

Several journalists had even tried to corner Nightwing, as well as members of the Justice League, in order to learn the truth; but they all gave the same statement, when they gave a statement at all: No comment.

After three months of uncertainty, and when the bodies were still being counted- many had melted off the ice-burg and floated away, so an accurate body count was unlikely but they were still going to try- the citizens of Gotham decided to hold a memorial service in honor of their lost hero.

When no-one tried to stop them from having it, and when several members of the League said that they would join in, most took it as a sign that the Batman was really dead.

It was a sad time for the majority of Gotham as they made ready for the service, but at Wayne Manor a different set of preparations were under way.

Ivy was in the greenhouse as was usual- she had been ecstatic when she had first found out that Batman had not only saved many of her plants she had developed over the years but had taken care of them himself as well, then she had burst into tearful hysterics- coaxing her babies into beautiful displays for the ceremony to be held that afternoon.

Harley ruined the peaceful atmosphere when she ran in while crying out:

"Red! I can't find 'em! I can't find the groom!" Running a soothing hand over the quivering leaves of her rose-bush, Ivy turned to reassure the upset blonde.

"Hush now, love. Which one can't you find?" Whatever answer she had been expecting- both men had been nervous wrecks for the last week- the answer she received wasn't it.

"Either of them!"

_Three months ago:_

_Bruce was slow to recover, and not just from his physical wounds._

_It was four days before he finally woke up, another two before he was allowed to move to his own room, and then no-one, bar Alfred- who only saw him so that he could deliver meals that went mostly untouched- saw him again for a week._

_Thirteen days, nearly two whole weeks, since the Freeze incident, and the Joker finally snapped. _

_He would get his Batsy back one way or another!_

_If he noticed that he was being followed as he made his way through the halls he gave no indication. He just stormed straight into Bruce's bedroom, slammed the door and started yelling as soon as they were alone._

_Five, very curious, people didn't even have to strain to hear the one-sided argument._

_"Just what in the HELL do you think you are doing?! This is no way for a grown man to act! So you killed one little ole evil bastard, so what? He'd killed thousands. You are going to stop this pity party RIGHT NOW!" The rant paused as if to let the other person say something._

_Leaning in so that they could hear what Bruce might be saying, they were all blown back by the clown's next comment._

_"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Next was the sound of a rough tussle, and then... nothing._

_The silence that descended was pregnant with unwelcomed thoughts, and unanswered questions._

_Who had won the fight? Had Bruce even fought back? Had the Joker finally done away with his greatest enemy/friend?_

_In the state Bruce had been wallowing in, no-one doubted that he might have provoked the Joker into ending it all for him._

_Squaring his shoulders Alfred stepped forward to end the unknowing trepidation of the moment. Using all his stalwart confidence built up from years of service he flung open the door, and froze._

_Behind him four jaws hit the floor._

_The Riddler acted fast and quickly shut the door again, everyone scattered and pretended that they had never seen what they had just seen:_

_The Joker, sitting half-naked in Bruce's' lap, having his face nearly sucked off and making cooing/purring noises of pleasure._

_Just because they had all suspected the two of having feelings for each other didn't mean that any of them had ever wanted to see that._

Present day:

"What do you mean: either of them? They both wouldn't disappear on their wedding day!" Not even caring that her raised voice had frightened her vines into wilting, Ivy took off back into the Manor and pushed through the guests.

Ignoring the looks she received from several of the superheros that had come to bare witness to the happy union- the only ones invited were the ones that had already known that Bruce Wayne was Batman- as well as to be seen at the memorial service for Batman the next day, she started the search for the missing groomsmen.

She would be damned if she let a little thing like mutual cold feet stop this wedding!

_Two months ago:_

_Bruce was finally coming to terms with what he had done, and having four good friends and his new lover around made things easier for him._

_He'd found that Ivy was easy to talk too and was always ready to listen, even to the most inane of stories._

_Harley was just a bubble of energy and being around her could pickup anybody's spirits, as he had personally found out._

_Harvey had forgiven him, for which Bruce was very thankful, and they had been able to pick up their old friendship where it had been left off at._

_Edward was a puzzle, like always. Bruce enjoyed having a quiet sit with him, just sipping coffee or reading in the library, no matter how little they said to each other Bruce always came away feeling lighter than when he started._

_The Joker though... he was different from, and yet better as well as worse than, everyone else. He was loud, pushy, obnoxious, inconsiderate and was the first person to make Bruce smile everyday; but he wouldn't have it any other way._

_Everyone, even Alfred, had been kind and understanding about what he had done and what it had cost him to do it, but not so the Joker. _

_The clown had made it his mission to see Bruce except what he had done as the only real choice given the situation, and his pushiness on the subject had made the billionaire come to terms with Freeze's death- even if he could not bring himself to become comfortable with it._

_He just didn't know how he would have been able to cope if it weren't for the Joker always being there by his side._

Present day:

It didn't take long to find the two runaways, not after everyone had joined in on the search, and now it was time for ceremony to begin.

Alfred took his place at the front- it had been remarkably simple to get ordained, and everyone had insisted that he be the one to marry them- and waited for the guests to settle and places to be taken by those participating.

In very short order there was peace in the greenhouse, and Ivy started one of her plants singing as the Riddler began walking up the isle- more like dragged really. The Joker, his bestman, had been getting impatient.

Leaning over Two-Face's good shoulder Bruce couldn't help but comment.

"You're a very lucky man." Harvey would forever deny the happy blush that stole over his cheek at that comment.

"I know." Looking into the eyes of his soon to be husband, he couldn't remember why he had been so scared of this moment.

"Perhaps one day you'll be just as lucky." He added as the ceremony began.

He didn't miss the former vigilante's blush, or the contemplative look that was thrown at the clown standing behind his Edward.

_One month ago:_

_"But everyone thinks you're dead!" The Joker wailed._

_"I know." Bruce answered calmly._

_"Then why don't you tell them you aren't?" His lover demanded._

_Reaching up a hand, the once vigilante slowly stroked a pale cheek._

_"I just can't be Batman anymore, and this is the best way of letting him go." Instead of soothing as he had planned, this explanation seemed to anger his clown more._

_"Is this about the Iceman again? I told you-!" Bruce cut him off with a deep kiss, a trick that had been used on him several times already and that he was finding quite useful._

_Pulling back he looked deeply into the emerald-green eyes of his love._

_"This has nothing, and everything, to do with Freeze. Let me finish!" He snapped as he Joker made to say something._

_"I became Batman to protect Gotham, and now- because of Freeze- there is no more crime to fight. The streets are safe, the police are able to handle the minor problems that crop up and I can spend my nights wrapped around a warm body in my bed instead of patrolling cold streets." Pressing a light kiss to ruby-red lips, Bruce gave a small smirk._

_"Do you honestly want to share me with the whole of Gotham, Joker?" Getting the response he expected, and wanted- a full-bodied snuggle from his insane clown- the billionaire quickly moved them over to their bed._

Present day:

They cut the cake and then mingled with the guests, most of whom wanted to know what they would do know that they were all 'dead'.

"Harvey is going to be a legal consultant with Wayne Enterprises, Ivy and Harley are going to open their own greenhouse and research facility and I'm going to write." When asked what he would write about his answer was always the same.

"The lost souls of Gotham need a voice, and I'm going to give them one." He never mentioned that most of his research would be coming from the files Bruce had kept on all the, now late, villains of Gotham.

As the reception winded down, Bruce approached the two newlyweds with a thick envelope in hand.

"What is this?" Harvey asked as he opened the small package.

"Your plane tickets and travel papers, I'm sending you on a tour of Europe for your honeymoon." Giving his friend a thankful hug, neither man noticed as Edward moved to one side.

"Time to throw the bouquet!" He suddenly shouted.

Before anyone could respond, or move to grab it, Riddler had tossed the bundled flowers behind his head, and landed them directly in the Joker's lap.

As the clown and billionaire both blushed and avoided the others' eye, a cheer went up through the air.

No-one could wait for the next wedding on the horizon.


End file.
